infinite_apocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quest 4: Bobs findings
Bob is in another Castle Talk to Commander Roth Blint to access this quest "There you are! Did Nile treat you well? Anyway, I have another job for you. Remember my friend Bob? I have reasons to believe he found another clue. Could you go and have a look? Another guard claimed that we left the Desert Temple and was on his way to some other location. All he knew was that he was heading north. Go have a look and see if he has a new progress report." You will notice that Bob the Scholar is not in the Desert Temple anymore. As the commander said, you will need to head north from it. Bob can be found in Barthus' Tower. Talk to Bob to continue the quest Foo-Foo Talk to Bob the Scholar. "Don't hurt me! Oh, it's you. I thought you were a zombie. it might be a lot to ask, but could you let my dog out? He's a nice companion, he'll even help you kill some monsters. In fact, let him kill about 10 pigmen. He loves pig ears. He won't slow you down and he will return to me when he is done. Let me call him.. Foo-Foo!" An invincible wolf companion named 'Foo-Foo' will accompany you to complete the mission. Let Foo-Foo kill 10 zombie pigmen. He will vanish after that. Talk to Bob the Scholar again to continue the quest and receive points. You should see the other guy Talk to Bob the Scholar. "Thanks for playing with Foo-Foo. He is a nice boy, isn't he? Anyway, I assume Roth sent you for another progress report. I will write one for you. You won't believe what I've found. This might take a while though, so why don't you go and have a talk with the Count? He should still be around Castle Dorwald. He really loved that castle. Don't forget to return after you're done" Talk to Count Gregor of Greyhall to continue the quest. He can be found at Castle Dorwald. Count von Count "If it isn't the new guard again. How have you been doing? Did Nile send you for another 'mission'? Oh, Bob did. That weird guy is always digging and reading and deciphering stuff. And did you see his dog Foo-Foo? Anyway, up for a challenge again? Let's see if you can do better than the last guy that talked to me. Can you kill 20 zombies, 10 pigmen, 10 skeletons and 10 spiders?" Kill 20 zombies, 10 pigmen, 10 skeletons and 10 spider. Talk to Count Gregor of Greyhall to continue the quest, you will receive points The Apocalypse Curse Talk to Bob the Scholar. "Take care... Bob. There and there you are. Just finished the progress report. You're gonna love this one and so will Roth. I found out about this Apocalypse Curse that... you can read the report if you want. This is gonna change how we look at the apocalypse. Bring the report to the Commander." Bob will give you the book "Investigation progress no. 2" Bring this item to Commander Roth Blint to finish the quest. Feel free to read it before you hand it in. Previous Main Quest | Back to Main Quests | Next Main Quest Category:Quest